Doctor Who: The Adventure Begins
by General Droid
Summary: John was a 14 year old orpahn boy with no place to live in England..but that changes...while looking for a home...John discovered a new TARDIS...he now starts his adventure through time and space,encounerting new friends and new enemies
1. Discovering the TARDIS

**The Adventure Begins**

**Chapter One**

It was a foggy morning at January 13, 2007 in dear old England….streets were busy with cars as usual and no one was in the streets…except one person.

There was a young boy there…by the age of 14….he had hazel eyes (green and brown eyes) and had light brown hair, he wore a leather jacket…with a leather vest inside….he jeans are full of holes and are totally worn out. This boy is named John…he is a orphan….with no family or friends and no place to live, he does not really remembers his parents at all...or where he was actually born...but he did not care about that. John was looking for a decent home, since his last home…a large cardboard box…..was taken away by the dumpster truck while John was out trying to find food. He was looking for some shelter for about 2 hours now and still could not find anything.

It was starting to rain hard and John quickly ran to shelter in a alley way…he continued to run through the alley way…but something caught his eye…he soon stopped and looked to see….a large black box…he soon approached the box and it said clearly on the top and it said…. "Police Box" John studied the box…but he looked up to see the rain was pouring harder….John soon decided to use the police box as shelter….just until the rain stopped…he soon ran inside…once he got inside…his eyes widen in shock.

**Inside the TARDIS**

The room inside was so big and there was all these high tech stuff everywhere…all the technology stuff looks to be turned off or shut down and there was spider webs in some place…like as if was not used for a long time.

John looked around to see buttons everywhere he turns….he was extremely confused…how could a place so small on the outside…be so big in the inside…he looked to see a chair and decided to sit and think. While he thought….something in his mind was bugging him….this place….it looked so familiar to him…..but he can't remember how it is….he soon got distracted by all the buttons around him…he looked at them and soon thought of something.

"_Well…since this rain won't stop for awhile…might as well entertain myself…."_ John soon started to press random buttons….he was having fun…but he soon stopped pressing the buttons…he looked around to see everything turning on…..and soon…the entire room was shaking. John quickly looked around and soon said something out loud

"Shit! An earthquake!" John soon got under one of the control console that was right in front of the chair he was sitting in and covered his head.

Meanwhile…outside, it was still raining….but the TARDIS was disappearing. (John pressed random button and now is teleporting somewhere in time and space) after five minutes….the TARDIS completely disappeared.

John's adventure has now officially begun


	2. First Friend

**Inside the TARDIS**

While John was still under the console while the area was shaking still, after 2 minutes….the shaking stopped. John looked around and slowly got up and looked to where the door is, he soon said something to himself.

"_Wow…that earthquake felt so strong…I hope the city is still in one piece…" _John slowly walked to the door and slowly opened it and looked around his environment.

**Future England**

John once again widened his eyes in shock, this place was not England at all….most of the buildings were bigger and taller…..he ventured out of the police box and slowly and cautiously studied his new environment…..he looked up in the sky…but there was something different, it was cars...that were flying, actual flying cars! John was fascinated but soon looked behind at the police box, he looked at it again but much longer then before, and he soon started to think to himself again.

"_Did…I…actually…traveled to the future? Is this some sort of….time machine? No! That's not possible…right?" _John was very confused about his situation, but his curiosity grew stronger…telling him to explore the 'future'. John walked slowly out of the alley and saw lots of people walking on the side walks….John looked at the crowd and then looked on the ground to see…a newspaper. He quickly picked it up and quickly tried to find the date….he soon found it. John widened his eyes when he saw the writing on top of the paper, it said 'England: April 16, 2059' John dropped the paper and thought to himself.

"_2059! What the hell is going on!" _He soon got interrupted when his stomach started to cramp. He had not eaten for 2 days, his brain told him to find food first….and then maybe try to find a way to get home.

John wandered around the new, futuristic England and finally found a place where he was looking for, a food market…he quickly entered the store…acting normal….he soon wandered and looked around the store to see if he could find anything. But he saw something that made his mouth water in hunger…he saw a nice bag of chip of Doritos and right next to it was a cooler where they had Coca Cola (No I'm not sure if they still have that in the future…I could not think of anything else…sorry) He went up to grab a medium size bag of chips and a soda, he looked at the prices…the soda and the chips were both 99 cents….he soon thought to calculate the total price.

"_$1.98….that sounds affordable…" _John then searched through his pockets and realized something…he had no mone_y. "Damn….I keep forgetting I have no money." _John looked to see the exit of the market. He walked normally to the exit, hoping no one saw that he did not pay for these items. Normally he would steal food every now and then…but he never made it a hobby. He was about 2 feet from the exit…but he soon heard someone behind him screaming something.

"Stop thief!" John quickly looked behind to see a guard running towards him

"Shit" John said and then quickly ran to the exit with the food still in his hands, He quickly ran through the crowd.

He soon said something to himself as he continued running in the crowd. _"Five minutes in the future…and already the police are after me."_

He continued to run and kept bumping into people….he ignored all the bad things they said to him while he continued bumping into him. John quickly looked behind to see the guard still running after him.

John saw another alley way and he quickly made a sharp turn, he ran down the alley way, but there was a dead end. He soon looked to see a opened door on the right side of the alley way, John looked up to see it was a door to some factory. It looked abandoned, and it seemed like the perfect temporary hiding spot, John did not hesitate and ran inside.

**Inside the Factory**

Once he was inside, he quickly slammed the door and locked it. He putted his ear to the door…but he did not hear anything.

Since he was safe John decided looked around the factory, it was very creepy...since it was dark and the only source of the light was the windows….most of them were broken.

He continued to venture while drinking his soda and eating his chips, He finished both of his chips and soda very quickly and he threw it on the ground, since there was no garbage can anywhere. He was about to leave but he saw something that made him scream.

There was a large metallic man sitting on the wall. John got close to the figure…it was not moving, it has two holes for the eyes, it looked like a robot, it was completely made out of steel, and it was about 6 or 7 feet tall, and it had a large 'C' symbol on its chest.

John was inches away from its face and knocked on the metallic figure's head like a door. John was thinking of what this thing is, but he was soon interrupted when the figure started to speak in a loud, metallic voice.

"Identify yourself!" John feel backwards and stared at the figure, John soon responded.

"What did you say?" He stared at the figure and it responded again, only this time it spoke louder.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" John stumbled on himself and quickly responded, not wanting to make the figure angrier.

"My name is John..." The figure looked at John and responded.

"I am Cyber Unit 55067" John stared at the figure and scratched his head in confusion, he soon questioned the figure.

"Are you some sort of robot or something?" The figure did not move but responded.

"No…I was once a…a…..young man….but, I was upgraded and became the all mighty cybermen. We Cybermen are the next step of mankind." John looked around the room for one second, as if he was looking for something. He soon responded to the Cybermen.

"Are there other cybermen?" The cybermen was quite for a moment and soon spoke again.

"No, the other cyber units were terminated and I'm the only one left." John putted on a sad face, he felt pity on this cyborg person, and John soon spoke to the cybermen again.

"I'm sorry about that….but…if you were a human…then….you must've had a real name…What is your 'real' name?" The cybermen was quite for a long while as if it was thinking, it took about 2 minutes before it responded.

"My name….was….Ian…." John smiled a little and continued talking. "Ian…that's a nice name…listen…you seem to be an expert on technology since your a cyborg and all." Ian did not respond, and John began talking again.

"And I don't think you would want to stay in this dump, why don't you come with me….I could really use help to get back home." Ian soon questioned John

"I can't get up…I was damaged long ago during one of the Cybermen's greatest battles. And why do you need help getting home?" John soon responded.

"Well…I will explain everything once we get to that police box…but let me help you…"

John approached Ian…and helped him to get up….Ian's right leg was damaged and he could not walk properly. To prevent Ian from falling down…John was supporting him. The two figures walked out of the factory and traveled through the alley way to get back to the police box.

While John was still helping Ian and they both were a couple of feet away from the police box. Ian soon questioned John about something.

"Why are you helping me?" John kept looking straight but responded.

"I'm not sure….my brain tells me to leave you alone…but my feelings told me to help you….I can probably fix your right leg…some how….but I will…" Ian did not questioned John's kindness and they finally reached the mysterious Police Box.

**Inside the TARDIS**

Once they entered the room, John placed Ian on the chair he was sitting earlier. John he soon talked to Ian again, explaining everything.

"You see…I'm from the year 2007, and I found this weird place and I pressed a couple of buttons and I then ended up here….in 2059."

Ian looked around and responded, "So this place is some time traveling transportation?" John nodded his head saying yes.

Ian soon talked again, "Well…while I try to repair my leg, I suggest you press different buttons and see what the outcome would be." John shrugged and approached the control console again, he then pressed different buttons and just like before….the whole place was shaking…but not hard this time…it was shaking only a little bit.(The TARDIS is traveling)

While the place was shaking, John looked around the room as if he was looking for something. He soon spotted a large brown tool box…he looked through and it was filled with strange devices….he soon shrugged and grabbed the whole box and brought to Ian, John wanted to at least try to help him while the TARDIS is traveling to god knows where.

While John handed Ian the box…John said something to Ian. "Hey…could I call you Ian, instead of 55067…or whatever that name was." Ian looked away from the tool box and straight at John and Ian soon responded.

"Request…Granted, you may call me Ian, only because you willing helped me." John smiled at Ian and continued helping Ian fixing his leg while the ship continued shaking.


	3. DalekMech

**Inside the TARDIS**

John and his new crew mate Ian were still traveling to as John puts it "to God knows where." Ian's leg was repaired and John kept asking Ian about how he became a cybermen and why, but Ian would not answer that question. No matter how many times John asks, Ian would not say anything.

But Ian did explain the concept of being a cybermen, all emotions and humanity removed. At first John was a little freaked out that Ian could not do any emotions at all, no hate, love, happiness, John would wonder why these cybermen would remove all of their emotions.

Ian said that emotions are a "weakness," and emotions brings you pain, suffering, and anger. John understood, emotions can sometimes be a burden, but John would never let anyone take all his emotions away.

Ian and John continued having their conversation, until the TARDIS came to a complete halt. John looked around and soon said something to Ian.

"I guess we landed somewhere…." John soon walked to the door with Ian marching behind him. They both ventured outside to finally know…where they really are now.

**Space Station 4.16**

**(A space station, but I changed it a litte, the space station is more like a space Las Vegas, lights everywhere, species from all around the galaxy are there gambling, you know what I mean)**

Ian and John stepped out of the police box and John's eyes widened again in wonder as he observed his new enviorment, even though he was in a alley way again, he could see the tremedous lights that were very bright and colorful. Ian just stood there, not acting surprised at all, John turned around to Ian and said something.

"Come on, lets look around…" John soon walked off to look around, Ian said nothing and quickly marched after John.

After they got out of the alley, John looked to see neon lights evreywhere, some saying human language, and others that make no sense at all. John also saw humans and…aliens…actual aliens. Some aliens were big, and ugly while others looked like human, except they show strange features on their faces.

While John was walking with Ian behind him, some people stared at John, but they mostly stared at Ian more. Some people gave feared faces, some gave a death glare while Ian marched past the crowd.

Meanwhile, while John and Ian continue to walk, a gang continued to stare at Ian and John. There were eleven of them, two were humans, one was a giant bat like creature (Tetrap), three were giant wasps (Wirrn), two were aliens with squid like features for their faces (Ood), two were muscular and had rhino heads (Onihr….not sure…that is what they said in Wikipedia). One of the rhinos headed creature seemed to be the leader and soon spoke up.

"A living Cybermen, I thought they were extinct…" One of the humans snickered and laughed.

"I quess not…that cybermen could be worth something."

The wasp creature suddenly said something, "What about that human kid…."

The rhino creature smiled and continued speaking, "If that cyberemn is following him…that kid has got to be important somehow….."

The other human soon spoke up, "What do we do boss?"

The rhino creature smiled and spoke, "How about we add them…to our collection.." Everyone started to laugh and soon walked over to where John and Ian went.

Ian and John continued to walk, untill they both notice that there was less people around, there were more homeless people sleeping on the streets, and there was not much neon lights.

Ian scanned the area and spoke, "I suggest we turn around…"

John looked at Ian and continued talking, "Okay.."

They both turn around to see eleven figures standing in their way, the squid headed person spoke at Iana and John.

"You lost kid?" he asked menicingly

John reluctantly responded, "no..not really…" the figues then stepped closer to them, Ian soon stood in front of John. Ian putted his hand on his chest where his "C" symbol was, as soon as he did that, a gun appeared on his wrist and Ian soon spoke.

"Move aside or you will be deleted." The figures looked at eachother and then stared at Ian and the Rhino headed person spoke.

"I don't think so…" the figures were laughing, soon Ian spoke again.

"then you will be deleted….." he soon pointed his wrist gun at them and yelled something in his mettalic voice.

"DELETE!" He soon started firing, the figures soon took cover, but Ian blasted one of the wasp aliens and blasted one of the humans too. As Ian was about to kill more people, a small box landed on Ian's shoulder.

Ian looked at it, but before Ian could react, the box suddenly started to electricute his body, he soon started to scream in his low mettalic voice until his whole body fell down on the ground.

As soon as Ian was down, evreyone else soon leaped out and grabbed John and John yelled something.

"What have you done to him!"

The squid headed person laughed and answered, "Relax, we just knocked him out, live cybermen are worth more then dead cybermen…."

The other rhino headed person and bat creature picked Ian's unconcious metal body and carried off with it, while the other human soon smacked John's head with a small hammer knocking him out cold…as soon as John too was unconcious..they too carried John off.

**2 hours later**

John weakly opened his eyes too see that he was in some force field…like a cage. John looked the other way to see Ian who was still knocked out in the same force field cage as he is…he looked the other way to see there was another force field cage, with another creature thing inside.

John stared at the strange alien, it looked like a robot, except not like Ian. It was about 5 or 6 feet tall, it had no legs, it's one arm looked like a gun, the other hand was a robotic arm. It had one mechanical eye stalk that mounted on its dome head. It's eye was glowing blue.

The robot creature turned and it was staring it's glowing blue eye at John and it spoke in a low mettalic voice, like Ian, but it sounded as if it was screeching.

"Identify yourself!" John stared at the thing and then responded.

"Why is that evrey robot I meet so far, they always asks for my identity…fine, I'm John…." He soon pointed at Ian who was finnally concious, John continued speaking, "And over there is Ian…"

The alien looked at Ian and began talking again, "A Cybermen, I thought you were extermintated long ago…"

Ian looked at the alien and Ian said something, "The Cybermen survive in me…."

John looked over at the alien and soon questioned him, "Who and what are you anyway…its only fair if you introduce yourself…we will may be here for a long while."

The alien looked over at John and relcutantly responded, "I'm Dalek-Mech, one of the greatest warriors of the Dalek Empire….and former member of the Cult of Skaro "

John looked over at Dalek-Mech and questioned him again, "Well how did a Dalek with a great title…end up in a place like this?"

Delek-Mech ansewered, "I was betrayeded"

"By who?" john questioned

"By my own brotheren….my brothers, The Cult of Skaro and I were doing a mission, to retreive a 'Genesis Ark'…by the time we had it..the enemy was about to kill us….my brothers retreated…and left me there to die." Dalek-Mech was quiet before he continued speaking.

"No one came to help me, months later, I ended up here. The Daleks did not help me, now they are 'my' enemy!" he shouted.

John was about to say something but was interupted when he saw two people coming towards his cage, one was a wasp person and the other was the other human…with a large shot thing in his hand.

The human turned the cage off and he came grabbed John, the human then said something.

"Hold still" John then yelled something.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Taking a blood test…now shut the hell up, before I decided to shoot you." John did not say anything else, but he did grinned his teeth as the shot went into his arm…filling the tube with blood.

The man then threw John back in the cage and turned the force field back on. The man then went to a computer that was sitting right next to Ian. The man placed the blood sample in the computer and seems to be scanning the blood.

The man sat there for a while, and then he gave a long stare at the computer, having a unbelievable face on. He then signaled the other wasp person to come, the wasp person stared at the computer and then snickered.

"I never would have thought, boss is going to like this…."

The man snickered as he contiuned looking at the computer and soon replyed, "Yep, lets show the kid to the boss." The wasp person nodded and picked up a very large gun he was carrying and started walking to John's cage. The wasp turned the force field off again, and soon shouted something at John.

"Come on, lets go…" John stared at the wasp and then at the gun. John got up and was started walking towards the direction the wasp wanted him to go. John then looked over at his shoulder and soon delivered a punch right in the wasp's face, without him knowing it.

Thw wasp dropped his gun and John quickly grabbed it, the wasp stared at John and started to charge. John pointed the gun at him and soon shot a blue blast, the blast hit the wasp person and it automatically killed him. John then blasted another blast at the other man.

The man dodged the blast and soon ran out the door. John turned to face Ian in his cage, he then fired again, causing the force field to malfunction. Ian soon walked out and was at John's side.

John was about to leave, but he looked at Dalek-Mech. John fired the gun again, causing Dalek-Mech's cage to malfunction, Dalek-Mech looked at John and soon spoken.

"Why did you free me?"

John thought for a moment, "If Ian and I are free, there is no reason why I should not free you too….no one deserves being left behind, only if they want to be left behind."

Dalek-Mech looked at John, Dalek-Mech was about to say something, but he soon got interupted.

"I'm giving you five seconds to go back in that cage…" It was the rhino headed person and evreyone else, except they all had guns. Pointing at Dalek-Mech, Ian, and at John, John soon responded to what the rhino headed person said.

"I don't think so!" Once John said that, he began firing again, Ian made his wrist gun appear again and Ian soon said something.

"DELETE!" Ian also began firing, while the gang takes cover and began firing too. Dalek-Mech soon used his gun (death ray…whatever you want to call it) and soon said something too.

"EXTERMINATE!" and began to fire too, John kept missing but soon killed two squid headed people, Ian killed the other rhino headed person and the wasp person.

Dalek-Mech kept firing and then he noticed the other rhino headed person (the leader) was trying to escape. Dalek-Mech fired his 'death ray' and killed the leader before he had a chance to escape. Evreyone else saw the leader is dead and they all started to retreat.

Once evreyone retreated, Dalek-Mech looked at a wall and then without thinking, he blasted the door, making a hole in the wall.

John looked to see the hole and looked back at Ian who was still shooting at his targets who were running away, John then yelled something out.

"Hey Ian, come on, lets go!" Ian looked at John and started marching towards John. Ian and John escaped through the hole, Dalek-Mech was about to follow but he turned his head, staring at the computer….where they stored John's blood sample. Dalek-Mech was curious about why were those men so happy about the result of John's blood smaple.

Dalek-Mech then went to the computer and he soon sticked his other hand (the plunger hand thing) and sticked it right in the computer. Now Dalek-Mech was downloading all the information on the computer, once he was done, he quickly went back to the hole where Ian and John went in.

the hole leaded them into yet another alley way, except there were two directions. One leading left and one leading right, Dalek-Mech started head to the left direction while Ian and John started to walk the right direction.

John looked over his shoulder to see Dalek-Mech leaving, John then yelled something, "Hey…Dalek...come with us…its better if we stick togather…"

Dalek-Mech turned it's dome head and started at John and soon responded, "I am not helpless, I'm a Dalek….I do not need any help, specialy from a human…"

John frowned and responded, "look….I don't think those men are going to keep running, they are probably getting more men and guns right now….you wont stand a chance by yourself…."

Dalek-Mech looked at John and then turned his dome head and stared at his direction (the left side). He then turned his head back and John and talked again, "Fine, but this will be only temporary…."

Dalek-Mech soon followed Ian and John as they all went to the right direction. After running around for five minutes, John finnally found the police box. John and Ian were at the door, John looked behind him too see Dalek-Mech standing there.

John gave a curious look at the Dalek and soon spoke something at him, "What are you waitng for?"

Dalek-Mech soon responded, "What is the meaing of this, what in the name of the Daleks is that?"

John looked behind him to look at the mysterious police box and he turned to look at the Dalek again and spoke, "Trust me…looks can be decieving….very, very decieving. Now Come on!" Dalek-Mech grumbled (I don't know if they can….lol) and he started heading for the door to the police box.

**Inside the TARDIS**

Once evreyone was inside, Dalek-Mech started to move his eye very quickly as if he was amazed or in shock, he immediately turned towards John and yelled something at him, "Where did you find this!" he asked demandedly.

"I…found it…" John gave him a dumb smile and Dalek-Mech soon questioned him again.

"Do you know the doctor!" He asked angrily, and John gave him a very confused look and responded.

"Doctor what?"

"You lie!" The Dalek screamed while pointing his 'death ray' at John.

"No I swear, I never heared of this guy…. Honest!" Dalek-Mech then lowered his gun and responded.

"You seem to be telling the truth…for now…" Dalek-Mech started to head for a corner in the room and soon said something, "Do not disturb me…" after he said that, Dalek-Mech soon seemed to shut himself down, his blue light in his eye was off and he made no movement. (yes, I am assuming that Daleks rest or shut them selves down for relaxing….or something like that.)

John shrugged and looked over his shoulder at one of the control desks where more buttons were at, John started to walk towards the buttons and started to say something, "time to press more buttons….wonder where i'll end up this time." He started to again press random buttons and while he was doing that. Ian came walking behind him, and started talking.

"I do not trust him…."

John stared at at the buttons still and responded, "Who…Dalek-Mech?"

"Confirned"

"Don't worry about it, he does not seem to want to kill us or threaten us…." Ian was quiet but soon responded

"So be it…" Ian then turned and started marching again to another part of the room, John sighed and he was soon done pressing buttons, after he was done, the room started to once gain…shake.


	4. Secret Revealed

**Inside the TARDIS**

John, Ian, and their new member of their "crew" Dalek-Mech have been traveling in the TARDIS for a very long time now, everyone was relaxing. John was on his chair asleep, Dalek-Mech was in a corner and seems to be asleep. Ian was also standing in a corner appearing to be asleep. After five minute of complete silence, Dalek-Mech seems to be waking up, after he did he mumbled something in his screeching metallic voice.

"Data analyzed…" He soon went to where John was, asleep on his chair innocently, Dalek-Mech soon yelled something out loud.

"You lied!!!" John immediately awoke but fell of his chair at the process and soon groaned in response.

"Lied about what?" John sat up and did not bother standing and waited for Dalek-Mech response.

"You are not human! I scanned you with your blood sample" John suddenly got up immediately and yelled

"I'm not human! That's impossible…I'm a human…" he soon paused and spoke again, "Hey…who told you could scan my blood…" before John could go on, Ian suddenly appeared behind him and spoke.

"I suspected so, I analyzed you as well…..you did not seem human…" John looked at Ian now and said.

"What! You were scanning me too, okay…no more scanning me, okay?" he soon looked at Dalek-Mech and spoke again. "Okay, if I'm not a human….then what the bloody hell am I then?"

Dalek-Mech stared at John with its eye stalk and responded, "You are a Time Lord….but you appear to have some human characteristics as well…so you're some human/Time Lord hybrid…" John just looked at him and soon responded.

"So wait….your telling me, I'm some alien hybrid, oh that's just great…..just perfect" he said in sarcasm. He paused and looked around the TARDIS and soon spoke again at Dalek-Mech

"Wait, then what the hell is this thing then?" Dalek-Mech soon responded again.

"This is a TARDIS, a travel vehicle that makes it possible to travel through time and space, the Time Lords had this vehicle….like The Doctor."

John looked at him and soon said quietly, "Who is this Doctor guy?"

"He is our enemy, a Time Lord….The Daleks wants to exterminate him and the other Time Lords…" John soon stepped away from Dalek-Mech and said quietly.

"Wait….are you going to…." He gulped in fear and continued to talk, "Exterminate me?" Dalek-Mech stared at him and responded.

"No…I have no purpose of destroying you, it would only help the Daleks…I do not wish to help them….." John sighed in relief, but before he could respond, the TARDIS suddenly halted. Ian looked around and talked.

"We have appeared to land some where John" John nodded and soon talked.

"Well, lets go see where we landed this time, maybe this time no one will try to kill us this time." The three soon approached the door and stepped out of the TARDIS to explore their new environment

**Outside the TARDIS**

**(This is a planet I made up, so bear with me)**

The three soon walked out of the TARDIS and looked to see that where ever they landed in, the planet seemed to be completely ice, it was snowing hard and John was already getting cold as Ian and Dalek-Mech was looking around.

John soon muttered something, "Bloody hell, it's really cold here…" Before John could continue complaining about the cold, he soon saw something at the corner of his eye. He looked to see nothing, it was very hard to see through the blizzard.

Ian looked the other way and continued staring at something, he soon said something, "My scanners detect an unknown life form somewhere in this area…" John approached Ian and asked.

"Are they coming towards us?" John asked cautiously

Ian continued to stare around the area and soon responded, "It is hard to compute, this blizzard is interfering with my scanners…" John looked to find Dalek-Mech, but he is no where to be found.

John soon got worried and soon asked Ian something, "Where's Dalek-Mech?" Ian turned and soon activated his wrist laser again and soon stood behind John protectively and responded, "I don't know, perhaps this life form is coming for us…" Ian was soon cut off when a blue laser shot out from the blizzard and made Ian fly backwards hitting the snow hard.

John looked and tried to run for it, but a figure suddenly came and knocked him down with some pole, John soon looked up to see who it is, but the figure was in some brown mask.

John soon got up and tried to fight back, but the figure was dodging very quickly. John finally knocked the figure over and he quickly looked to see Ian trying to fight off 3 other figures, Ian kept firing his laser but the 3 figures kept dodging them, before John could run up and help Ian. He felt a slight point at his back and he heard a male voice behind him

"Tell your robot to stand down, or both of you will be killed…." Said the mysterious voice.

Ian soon putted his hands in the air, signaling that he surrenders, he soon shouted something to Ian.

"Ian….surrender, they beaten us…just stand down and put your laser away…."

Ian stopped firing looked over at John and said,"I...obey..." he said, sort of sadly. The three other figures soon took Ian prisoner.

Soon Ian and John was soon both taken prisoner, the figures soon took them through the blizzard, after five minutes of walking around and stopped near a mountain, once they were closer to the mountain, there was some sort of door/gate at the side of the mountain.

One of the figures walked right near the door and soon started to tap on it a couple times, like some sort of Morse code. After he was done tapping on the door, the door slowly opened and a gust of warm air came out from the inside and soon everyone stepped in, once everyone was in, the door closed.

John looked around to see that there were in some city, a large one. He saw that they were surrounded of people, but these people had white hair and had slightly pointed ears, John continued looking around to see most of the people of the city came, in curiosity to see the prisoners.

After a while of walking around the alien city, John, Ian, and the other figures soon walked in another room, inside it appears to be some throne room. John and Ian looked to see some more of the aliens, except they seem dressed more fancy, and there appeared to be two people sitting in two massive chairs. It was obvious these two were the king and queen of this mysterious kingdom.

One of the figures in brown masks stepped forward and took his mask off and bowed to the king and queen and soon spoke, "Your majesty, we found these intruders on our territory while we were hunting…." The figure soon got up from bowing and waited for the king's response.

The king got up from his thrown and he appeared to be much older then the other aliens….his white hair appeared more grey and he was covered in nice leather clothing which was covered in jewels. The king soon turn towards Ian and spoke, "You…metal one, who are you, what are you, and why are you here…."

Ian soon responded, "I'm Ian….a Cybermen…" he soon pointed at John, "This is John…he is a human hybrid…" The king looked at John and soon questioned Ian.

"A hybrid of what?" Ian continued speaking, "A time lord…" The crowd gasped in surprise and stared at John. Soon the queen, who also appeared old and had purple leather, and also covered in jewels soon spoke, "A time lord, I would never expect to see them again….nor a cybermen…."

The king continued speaking, "but why were you traspassing on our land?" John's tongue was in a knot and could not really think of a good answer, but soon John spoke.

"Um….I really don't know….I mean….I just ended up here….and..." he was soon cut off by the king as he spoke.

"Silence, for now we will discuss about this later….but for now….take them to the dungeon…" Soon the guards grabbed John and Ian and took them away from the throne room and into the dungeons.


	5. Escape

**In the Dungeon**

It's been about a couple of hours since the king ordered John and Ian to be thrown in the dungeon, John was thrown in a prison cell and they threw Ian in a separate cell as well. John had a lot of things in his mind, like did Dalek-Mech get captured as well, will Ian and himself get out alive, as John was about to think more about this situation he is in….he heard something.

"Hello…is anyone there?" John turned around to find the source of the sound, through the pitch darkness…he can see another cell, and soon he sees a face of someone. John looked closer to see a face of a girl….just about his age, and she looked like a human, and he soon responded.

"Yeah, who are you?" The girl looked at John and continued talking.

"My name is…Katie…..who are you and were you with that silver, robot thing that they dragged away earlier?"

John responded, "You mean…Ian?"

Katie tilts her head and responds as well, "That robot has a name…..?"

John sat down relaxing and semi laughed a little, "actually yeah…he does have a name, I don't think he is all robot…." John looked at her and semi acts serious. "So…anyway….I'm John….how did you get in here?"

Katie crossed her arms and looked at John more, "well….my ship crashed here….and they captured me and I ended up here…."

John looks at her more and tilts his head, "how long you been here for?"

Katie sighed and looks down at the ground, "….5 days now….." John feel into silence and looks at the prison cells and soon looks at Katie, he knew these alien wont let them out and he did not know how long he and Ian would be here for….soon John looked at the other cells…looking for Ian.

John quietly yelled, "Ian….Ian?!?!? Ian!! where are you???" he waited about 2 minutes for a response, he started to loose hope but he heard a metal groan like sound; John looked to where the groan came form in another cell and…..it was no other then Ian.

John looks at Ian and quickly yelled out, "Ian!! You okay?….Hey you think you can get us out of here?"

Ian gets up and looks around and he responded.

"Affirmative, I can get us out, but you must be ready to run…" John nods his head to a sign he is ready. Ian makes a fist in his metal hands, his hands starts producing electricity and soon Ian punches the cell door, breaking it into pieces. Ian walks and John's cell, soon Ian pulls on the cell door and he then rips the door out, John scrambled out of the cell, he was about to run for it, but he suddenly turns to Katie. John quickly turns to Ian and quickly spoke to Ian.

"Ian, we got to get her out of here!!" John points at Katie, Ian looks at her and Ian turns his head since he hears more guards coming, Ian looks at John again.

"I obey…." Ian walks to Katie's cell and rips the door out and Katie runs out to John.

"I thank you stranger, I don't know why you helped me…you hardly know me….." John smiled and looks at her.

"I don't leave anyone behind, but now...lets get out of here!!" Katie nods and all three of them runs for it, they soon approach a dead end, as there is nothing but a wall.

Katie panicked and hears the guards coming, Ian takes his wrist blaster out again, John started to yell something out.

"Ian! You can't beat all of them!" Ian looks at John and responded.

"I rather delete my enemy then be deleted myself…" John just stares at Ian and soon stares out to where he hears the guards, knowing there's no way to escape.

When all hope seemed lost, all of a sudden, a giant explosion appeared behind them. Katie and John fell over while Ian stumbled a little and turns around.

John helps Katie up as he gets up and looks to see a new hole in the wall, covered in smoke, but John can feel the cold wind; meaning this hole leads back to outside.

Ian aims his gun at the hole, seeing if there is an enemy beyond the hole, soon all three heard a rather….familiar voice.

"Move! Move! We must escape immediately!" John smiled as he recognized the voice, it was no other then, Dalek-Mech. Dalek-Mech enters from the hole and signals everyone to follow him as he goes back into the hole.

Katie hesitated and looks at John as John spoke to her.

"Come on Katie, we got to go now!" Katie yelled out as she was panicking more.

"But that's a Dalek, a DALEK! How can you trust those mad pepper bots?" John looks at Katie for a second while Ian follows Dalek-Mech.

John held his hand out to Katie and smiled, "just…..trust me."

Katie hesitated for a minute but soon takes John's hand, as they both run out of the hole to where Ian and Dalek-Mech went through.

**10 minutes later**

After a while of finding their way, all four finally found the black TARDIS, as it still sat there. John quickly runs to it and opens the door and lets everyone in, John soon slams the door and locks it.

Katie looks around inside the TARDIS, surprised and speechless; she looks at John, in a curious look and spoke.

"Exactly…who are you? Really, who are you?"

John smiled a little and responded, "…I am just a normal guy who apparently has a ship that can travel through time and space…." John smiled more as Katie gave John a dumbfounded look.

Dalek-Mech interrupts the conversation, "John! What is this FEMALE doing HERE!? Is she an enemy!? Exterminate?!"

John waves arms as he stands in front of Dalek-Mech yelling, "NO! NO! NO! No exterminating!"

Dalek-Mech grumbles as he appeared to miss exterminating people, Ian only crossed his arms a little and spoke.

"Well….does this…human Katie want to travel with us, since I do not believe it's logical of her staying in this place…"

John looks at Ian and looks at Katie and spoke, "Only if she wants to come along, but Ian is right, it's not really….erm…logical staying here…"

Katie crossed her arms and spoke, "I am not dumb, and of course I DON'T want to stay here! But I will accept your…invitation to travel with you all….." Katie glares at Dalek-Mech and speaks more.

"…but I still don't trust pepper bot over there…" Dalek-Mech growls as he glares at Katie and moves to the other side of the room.

Ian was curious and spoke up to Katie, "Young Katie, do you not fear my species, the Cybermen?"

Katie gave Ian a confused look and responded in a confused way, "The what…?"

Ian looks down and speaks in a low tone, "Typical, my species is already forgotten…"

John rubs his head and speaks, "Lets not dwell on this, and move on, shall we?" Katie, Ian, and Dalek-Mech nods at John.

John nods and walks over and presses random buttons and is about to press a big green button but smiles at Katie.

"Well Miss Katie, in honor of myself, I would like to welcome you to…" John slams the green button for fun and the entire TARDIS shakes rapidly, Katie is shocked and falls into the chair and John continued.

"..Welcome to the God Knows Where Express! Please fasten your seatbelts and hang on tight! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" John smiles as Katie laughed, and trying to not fall off the chair she was sitting in.

Soon the four travelers now enter into the Time vortex once again to god knows where...


End file.
